Part of the family
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Josuke gives her mom a coupon for Cinderella Salon where she meets Aya, and the two fall in love, but will Tomoko be able to say it? [Aya/Tomoko Written for Jjbafemslashweek2017 Prompt: Friends/Family]


**Part of the family**

 _Cinderella_

That was what the sign said.

Tomoko sighed and entered, hoping whatever was going to happen was going to be worth her time.

* * *

\- Mom, did you know they opened a new beauty salon in town? -, Josuke said to her a few days ago, while they were having breakfast.

\- Mmh? Really? -, Tomoko said, raising her eyebrow at her son, who nodded.

\- Yes -, he replied, - You should go -.

\- I'd like to, but I don't have time… -.

\- You deserve to take a day off to relax -, Josuke insisted, - Don't worry, I'll take care of the house -.

\- That's what worries me -, she said before bursting into laughter at Josuke indignant reaction.

\- All right, I'll think about it -, she agreed then.

\- Good -, Josuke said, searching for something in his pocket, - 'Cause I managed to get you a coupon -.

He pulled out the coupon and Tomoko's eyes lighten up. She couldn't help it when she immediately got up from her seat to pull Josuke into a hug.

\- Josuke! -, she exclaimed, - You're the best son I could ever wish for! -.

\- Yeah, yeah, now please stop this, you're suffocating me! -.

* * *

\- Can I take your order? -.

\- I'm still waiting for someone -, Aya says, and the waiter bows slightly his head and says that he's going to come back later then.

Once she's alone she sighs, deciding to light up a cigarette. She doesn't really mind that she's late – she knows she has a lot to do – so might as well get comfortable while she waits.

Her mind starts to wander as she remembers their first meeting at her salon.

She'd given Yukako's friends some coupons, as a thanks for what they were doing to protect the city – and also because they deserved at least a day of distraction – but she hadn't thought Josuke would give it to his mother. What a nice thing to do.

At first she didn't have much of an opinion about her – but she noticed immediately how pretty she was – but then they started talking while she was using her stand on her – not that she could see it – and… Something happened. Aya realised what kind of woman Tomoko is: beautiful, selfless and, especially, strong.

* * *

\- Hey, Aya! -.

Aya raises her head. Tomoko's finally arrived.

\- Hello! -, she greets her, smiling.

She looks a bit tired, but all around she seems very happy and energetic. How she manages to do that is a mystery for the ages, but that's another thing she likes about her.

Tomoko takes a sit beside her – not in front of her – and she starts talking about that delinquent of his son and his friends. Aya listens and it's really obvious how much she loves them and cares for them.

* * *

She's such a nice person, the kind that Aya really likes.

* * *

She really likes listening to Tomoko's voice – she isn't much of a talker anyway, so she can talk all she wants – and she feels like she really needs someone who listens to her.

Not that Josuke doesn't do that already – seeing how she speaks of him – but he's also just a teen. There are things he can't understand.

Her eyes really have a particular spark that day. Is she excited for something?

* * *

\- What about you, Aya? -, Tomoko asks then.

\- Me? Nothing special -, she replies, - I've worked until a few hours ago -.

\- You really like your work, don't you? -.

\- Well, yes -, she says, dismissing that question immediately.

She may put up a tough front but it's true, she really enjoys her work. There's something about helping others finding some joy in life that really makes her happy, like a fairy godmother. Sure, it might be a bit superficial, since it revolves on how someone looks, but she still believes that maybe like this she can change their soul as well.

But after all isn't this how the world works? Looks get you anywhere, it's a fact.

* * *

The waiter comes again and both she and Tomoko order some coffee.

That interruption kills any attempt to continue that conversation, and they remain silent. It's not uncomfortable, though, or at least not on Aya's part.

Tomoko's fidgeting with her purse and Aya doesn't know what to make of it. There must be something she wants to tell her but she seems… hesitant. That's weird. She's never though she would've used that word to describe her someday.

* * *

They get the coffee they've ordered and Tomoko seems to be back to her normal self.

\- You know… -, she starts as she's putting some sugar in her cup, - Josuke's starting to say that it feels like he has to moms now -.

\- Oh really? -, Aya replies, raising her eyebrows and smiling amused.

It's… touching that he feels that way.

* * *

Aya's mission – her purpose – is to bring joy to others, to let people find love, maybe even start a family, but she never thought about getting a family for her; actually she thought about that, but she wouldn't know where to start; even all those beautiful women that come to her salon have already their eyes on others, and she doesn't have other means to get to know people. She's always working.

Then things changed when she met Tomoko.

They've started to hang out often, sometimes taking walks outside, sometimes having dinner together at her house with Josuke, and Aya started to think about something else than her mission as a fairy godmother. She started to know that little – but still lovely – family. She started to notice the similarities between mother and son and she got to know both of them better, to the point where she conceded to help Josuke in order to impress his crush – Okuyasu is his name, if she remembers correctly – at a date, even though she had used her stand only on women until that moment.

She started to look forward to the end of her shift, when she closed her salon; she felt honored and happy every time Tomoko invited her to have some "girls time" with her. She didn't care where they went or what they did, as long as it was in her company.

* * *

\- Yes, really -, Tomoko continues and then, just for a moment, she seems to hesitate.

\- Is it a good thing? -, Aya asks then, trying to help her to get over her embarrassment. She ignores the fact that she really wants to hear the answer to that, but that she also fears it a little.

\- Do you mind? -, she asks instead of replying.

\- What? Being a part of your family? -.

\- That he thinks that -, Tomoko clarifies. She looks really serious.

\- Not really -, Aya answers that, - Do you? -.

Tomoko shakes her head, then she lays her hand on Aya's one, caressing its back with her thumb.

\- You really have nice hands -, she says, looking at them and smiling.

\- T-thank you -, Aya replies, surprised by that sudden turn of events. Not that she's complaining mind you.

* * *

\- So, what are you going to tell Josuke when you get home? -, Aya asks then.

Tomoko squeezes Aya's hand and she raises her head to look at her in the eyes, then she smiles.

\- Why don't you come too? I think it'll be easier if you're with me -, she proposes, and Aya can't bring herself to say no, not when Tomoko's looking at her like that. What can she do? Beautiful women will always be her weakness.

* * *

\- Great! -, Tomoko exclaims, excited, - I can't wait. Then you'll be officially part of the family! -.

\- Part of the family, huh? -, Aya mutters, lowering her eyes to look at their conjoined hands.

She never thought about getting a family for her but maybe that's for the best, because like this she was able to meet Tomoko.

* * *

Part of the family, she really likes the sound of that.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So this was supposed to be longer, but I didn't have much time to go on. In the end I think it's better like this; it's much more polished at least.

I've basically written this in about a hour, that's how much free time I have. Thanks university.


End file.
